A la Bibliothèque
by Mana2702
Summary: Un moment ordinaire pour le jeune Peter à la bibliothèque du lycée.


_**Ce texte répond au défi 47 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions : placez les mots « pomme de terre », « voyage », « scolaire », « invitation » et « liberté ». Vous devez inclure un passage dans une bibliothèque.**_

* * *

Peter rêvait de liberté, il mourrait d'envie de sortir d'ici. Il était coincé à la bibliothèque car il devait faire des recherches pour un projet scolaire. Ned était cloué au lit à cause de la fièvre et ils devaient rendre une première ébauche du projet le lendemain. L'adolescent soupira et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il avait vraiment besoin de partir d'ici si il ne voulait pas devenir absolument dingue. Il était donc en train de faire ses recherches lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il regarda rapidement, c'était un message de sa tante May :

-Coucou mon chéri, c'est incroyable je viens de gagner un voyage à Paris pour deux personnes... je pensais inviter Happy à venir avec moi, tu m'en voudrais vraiment si c'était le cas ?

-Euh... à vrai dire j'en sais rien, si ça fonctionne entre vous oui tu peux y aller avec lui.

-C'est vrai t'es pas fâché ?

-Bien sûr que non, amusez vous bien.

-De toute façon j'ai vérifié, c'est pendant la semaine de vacances où tu vas chez Ned, il sera guéri d'ici-là normalement.

-Ok, on en reparle ce soir, sinon je vais me faire confisquer mon portable, je suis à la bibliothèque.

Il rangea le téléphone et soupira, il fallait qu'il finisse son projet au plus vite pour pouvoir partir de là. MJ arriva près de lui :

-Alors t'as fini ?

-Euh.. ouais j'ai plus que deux paragraphes à faire.

-Cool parce que j'ai faim.

-Y a quoi à la cantine ce midi ?

-Euh... steak de thon et pomme de terre à la vapeur il me semble.

-Ok, bon bah avec de la chance on arrivera à avoir des places si je termine vite.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, elle se contenta de le regarder de son air blasé habituel. Peter hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher et termina rapidement son travail, ça suffirait pour une première ébauche. De toute façon il savait déjà que le résultat final serait parfait car Ned et lui étaient de vrais cerveaux, ils feraient donc un super projet, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça. Il rangea rapidement son classeur dans son sac et se leva :

-Allons-y, avec de la chance les pommes de terre seront meilleures que ce qu'on croit.

-Si tu le dis. En tout cas la nourriture d'ici est dégueux.

-Ça dépend, parfois c'est pas si mal.

MJ haussa les épaules et ils partirent en direction de la cantine. Ils sortaient ensemble à présent mais c'était différent des autres couples d'ados. Eux ils n'étaient pas très démonstratifs, ils se contentaient de passer du temps ensemble et de discuter. De toute façon MJ préférait garder son apparence de fille froide et inatteignable. Peter était content de quitter enfin la bibliothèque, il détestait rester assis à ne pas bouger, il avait besoin d'action pour se sentir bien. Le duo s'installa à une table et MJ commença à lui parler du dernier livre qu'elle avait lu. Peter l'écouta en souriant, il aimait quand ils discutaient car avec lui elle faisait légèrement tomber le masque de la fille bizarre. Ils papotèrent donc tranquillement tout en déjeunant, Peter n'en demandait pas plus, il aimait découvrir le secret MJ. C'était un des rares mystères qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre en un clin d'œil et il trouvait ça vraiment passionnant. Après ça ils partirent en cours, ils allaient dans leurs options, ils n'avaient pas pris les mêmes. Peter était impatient que la journée se termine, il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, il s'ennuyait ferme quand Ned n'était pas avec lui en cours. Avant de rentrer Peter espérait que Spiderman aurait du boulot, ça faisait un moment qu'il ne se passait rien d'intéressant pour le super-héros. Peter avait besoin d'adrénaline, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il était sur le point d'entrer dans sa salle de classe quand il reçut un message de Ned lui disant qu'il allait mieux et qu'il pouvait passer après les cours pour jouer aux jeux vidéos. Peter sourit à cette idée, il adorait retrouver son meilleur ami pour ce genre de soirée. Il avait hâte que sa journée se termine, les cours semblaient interminables aujourd'hui.

L'adolescent sortit du lycée et se dirigea vers chez Ned. Alors qu'il allait prendre le métro il fut témoin d'une agression. Il enfila son costume à la hâte et Spiderman se chargea de l'agresseur. Il envoya ensuite un message à Ned pour lui dire qu'il ne viendrait pas chez lui finalement, il allait écumer un peu le secteur pour remettre de l'ordre. Peter sourit, Spiderman allait se rappeler au souvenir des petits malfrats qui se croyaient au-dessus des lois.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
